1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a photometering element (light receiving element), and more precisely, relates to a photometering device in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known photometering device in a single lens reflex camera in which light measurement is effected on a focusing plate of a finder optical system, the photometering element is usually located on the upper portion of a magnifier. The photometering element must be adjusted during assembly in the vertical and horizontal directions thereof to meet a predetermined metering position. There are many types of position adjustment mechanisms for adjusting a photometering element, for example, the mechanism which uses two holes and two screws, wherein the two screws are loosely fitted in the corresponding holes and fastened after the adjustment is completed, or the use of an eccentric pin in combination with an adhesive, or an adhesive only, etc.
However, in the first mentioned type, there is a possibility that the photometering element may be accidentally displaced before the photometering element is fixed, even after the adjustment is completed. In the second type mechanism using an eccentric pin, it is difficult to precisely adjust the photometering element in both the vertical and horizontal directions since the eccentric pin tends to rotate.
Furthermore, it is also known to provide a protection frame having a waterproof filler (waterproof plastic) which covers the photometering element. The protection frame decreases the freedom of adjustment particularly in the vertical direction. The larger the protection frame, the lesser the freedom. To increase the freedom of adjustment, the height of the camera must be increased.
Furthermore, air tends to enter the waterproof filler upon injection into the protection frame producing air bubbles in the solidified waterproof filler. The air bubbles tend to decrease the sensitivity of the photometering element. The mixture of air into the waterproof filler is basically caused by an inconsistent flow of the waterproof filler when it is injected into the protection frame.